choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Baykany
Baykany (Japanese: ベイカニー Beikanī)' '''is the congresswoman who gets rough skin during work, later in the game she volunteers the protagonist to make cases on certain subjects. In story 2, she sends the protagonist a jury on behalf of submitting the bill for the roads of Dungeon Heat. In story 4, she wanted them to acquire 1000000G for road repairs in Poqui and after they did that; Baykany's cracks on her face are finally gone. Quotes *"Name's Baykany. I'm secretary general. Congress is hard work! That's why I get rough skin. What should I do?" *"Name's Baykany. I'm secretary general. We have no budget. What should I do... My skin will get rough again." *"Oh, congressman ''{Protagonist}! I'm counting on you when we vote for the next law." *"Don't think all congressman are like me. They are worse!" *"We are having a very important deliberation. I'm going to--" :: Protagonist: "What's the problem?" : "It's an extremely complicated issue. We are arguing about where to use everyone's money. Whether we should invest money in a road corporation to the Dungeon Heat Long course. See!? It's very complicated. We're voting to decide, but the numbers are even. A never-ending deliberation. By the way, are you a resident of Brachy Town?" :: Protagonist: "Yes, I am." : "Umm...in that case, you qualify as a voter." :: Protagonist: "Excuse me?" : "There is one legislative seat open right now. I'll make you a jury through an intermediary. Then, I'll get an approval from a secretary general, a substitute bureaucrat in the Congress. To tell you the truth, I'm the secretary general. So, here's the approval. So...Congressman {Protagonist}. Do you Agree. or Disagree. on this bill?" : "All right. I'll tell this to the Congress. Thank you for your help. Bye." * (If she is trying to sort out the Nyaky-Brachy Tunnel problem) "I'm the secretary general. Adjustments are difficult in Congress and my skin's rough. What should I do? We're in the middle of a deliberation. But it has been going on for 3 months now. It's an extended session. Oh, no. The main part of the bill is building the NyakyBra Tunnel. If this bill passes, a new tunnel will open. But as usual, we argue over a big project like this one. So, the National Transportation of slot 1, and Public Roads Administration of slot 2 do not agree. To open the tunnel, we need 2 MEMORY CARDS (PS2). Of course with game data. This event needs to have occurred on both cards. Insert them in each of the slots, and come back. Then the tunnel should open. I'm in the middle of something, so excuse me." * (If both Memory Cards are inserted with the same data) "Good news! The tunnel opened! Now you can drive between Brachy and Nyaky. How convenient." Trivia *Baykany is one few characters in Choro-Q HG 4 who break the fourth wall. *A way to not have to play the game again and save time, you can save the Choro-Q HG 4 file in the second memory card so that both cards have the same exact data. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Female Choro-Q Category:Nyaky Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters